


a mark for my time

by icarusinflight



Series: GWB Drabble Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, Halloween prompt, M/M, for the GWB drabble fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: “Wait, why does this grave have my name on it?”Harry visits the cemetery where his parents are buried





	a mark for my time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarry squad drabble prompt: "Wait, why does this grave your name on it?"  
> Except I twisted it to: “Wait, why does this grave have my name on it?”  
> That just worked better for me.
> 
> I have proofread this, but it is unbeta'd, so any errors are my own.

“Wait, why does this grave have my name on it?”

“What?” Draco queries voice full of concern as he spins around to around to look at Harry, “What are you talking about?”

“This grave – the gravestone. It has my name.” Harry reads from the stone “Harry James Potter. 31 July 1980 – 2 May 1998.”

As he read the words out, the realisation hit him. He knew what that date was.

“Huh.” Draco says, apparently not cottoning on to the date himself. “That’s odd. This –“ Draco waves at the gravestone “– It’s a very fancy type of gravestone. Imbued with a magic spell which essentially tracks all the lineage of people. These gravestones are tied to the Potter lineage, and they would have appeared automatically for your parents when they died. But this one seems to be malfunctioning.”

Draco’s forehead was furrowed, most likely in confusion, and Harry watches as he takes out his wand out from his coat pocket, and taps it against the gravestone.

Draco watches as the colours flicker above the gravestone, running his wand across parts of them.

“Hmmm. The spell doesn’t seem to be faulty. But something must be going wrong for the gravestone to pop up saying you died. That’s a pretty big error.”

 

* * *

 

It had been Draco’s suggestion to come out here at first. An easy offer of “we could go visit them you know” and when Harry had just looked at Draco in confusion, midway through Harry showing off the photo album, he had continued.

“Well, I just thought that…” He trails off, uncharacteristically, “I know where your parents were buried. They’re in an old wizarding plot out past Hogsmeade.”

Harry knew he was just staring, a little 

“I could take you there... I've visited there before.”

“Oh… I’ve umm, never thought of doing that before.”

He supposes that’s strange. Growing up it had never really seemed like an option. All discussion of his parents had been forbidden, with the exception of Vernon and Petunia saying how terrible they’d been. It certainly hadn’t made it seem like a possibility.

And then when he’d gone to Hogwarts, he’d seen his parents in the mirror. And he’d had the photo album, still open on his lap. He’d had Remus and Sirius, then he’d had the order of the phoenix photo, and he’s also talked to his parents before. Never thought about going to the place where their bodies laid, when he knew that they weren’t really there.

But he’d also never had the option.

Draco was still watching him, his face a little concerned, but waiting for Harry to think it over. Harry was thankful for that at least. Draco was very good at knowing when to push, and knowing when he needed space. It was something he appreciated so much.

“I umm, I’ll think about it? Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Draco says easily. “The offer is still open. I can go with you, or if you want to go alone I can take you to the cemetery and give you space.”

“I… thanks.”

A week later Harry had asked Draco to take him there for the anniversary of their death.

 

* * *

 

Draco was still investigating the gravestone. His analytical mind was probably already thinking of a number of ways that the spell, and therefore the gravestone were malfunctioning. 

Except that it wasn’t wrong.

“If the spell is still working correctly, maybe it was cast wrong.” Draco didn’t seem to be talking to him, more speaking out loud as he investigated and theorised about the gravestone. “It’s not likely we’d be able to track down the caster, but if they were a spellcaster worth their salt they should have listed the spell. I might be able to review the spell and see where it went wrong.”

“It’s not wrong.” Harry blurts out.

“What?” Draco’s voice is high pitched and tinged with alarm. 

“I umm, did die. On that date.” He admits.

“Harry,” Draco says softly, standing up and taking Harry’s hands in his, “Harry you’re not… you can’t…” He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, before reopening them and looking into Harry’s eyes, “Harry you’re alive.”

“I know. I know that. But that day – that – the battle of Hogwarts, I did die, only for a moment, or a few, but I did die.”

Draco freezes, the only thing moving is his eyes, flicking between Harry’s, looking, searching for something. Harry’s not sure what he’s looking for, but Draco must find something, because then he’s pulling Harry into his arms.

The hug is warm. He knows hugs are something Draco didn’t have a lot of growing up, but despite that fact, Draco’s hugs are amazing to Harry. He pulls him in close, wraps his arms tight around Harry, and buries his head into Harry’s shoulder. 

“Oh Harry.” He says into Harry’s shoulder, rubbing circles into Harry’s back with his right hand. “Harry I’m sorry. I never knew.”

“I should have said something before.” Harry mumbles into his shoulder. “I just… didn’t want to talk about it.”

“We don’t have to. You don’t have to. But if you ever do want to talk about it... I would listen.”

Tears prick at his eyes, his throat feels like it’s closing.

“Thank you.” He chokes out.

Draco pulls away from the hug, but keeps hold of Harry’s arms when he does so. “You don’t have to thank me for that Harry, but just… maybe you should consider talking to someone. A professional, maybe one of the mind witches. I think it could be good for you.”

It’s a thought he’s had before, and Hermione had pushed him to see one the summer after the battle. He knew she meant well, but then it had been too much, the thought of talking to someone about everything that had happened was unappealing, nauseatingly so.

Harry hadn’t been ready then.

“Mother was a mind-witch before she married.” Draco adds. “If you ever wanted to… She could help you find someone.”

“Thank you,” he says again. “If… when I’m ready, if that’s what I want, I’ll let you know.”

Draco nods. “Okay. When you’re ready.”

“I think… I think I’m done here. Can we go home now?” He’s thankful to Draco for bringing him out here, and will probably return again, but he also knows that’s nothing more than what was once their bodies. They’re not in there anymore. Harry feels like he’s accomplished what he wanted to by coming here.

“Of course.” Draco slips his hand down Harry’s arm, until he laces his fingers with Harry’s. “Do you want me to make us Hot Chocolate and we can watch one of the muggle movies you love?”

They’re walking side by side now, leaving the graves behind, and Harry turns sideways to drop a kiss on Draco’s temple.

“Love you.”

Draco squeezes his hand in response, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life  
> Find me at tumblr at [candybarrnerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/candybarrnerd)


End file.
